


Light Amongst The Shadows

by Zirwis



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, I have no inspiration whatsoever for this, Sweet Misery, this is now a one-shot, while I may do more of this pairing later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirwis/pseuds/Zirwis
Summary: What if it was not Marianne who fell in love with, and was loved by Bog?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am inexperienced with accents, so for this story I'm not going to do Bog's accent. 
> 
> This is my first foray into writing in the Strange Magic fandom, constructive criticism is welcomed.
> 
> I am going with Sweet Misery as the term for Bog and Dawn's romantic relationship. It was a suggestion by magic-and-moonlit-wings from tumblr and I have to say I think it's perfect for them.

_Sunshine and dew are nothing compared to the beauty of you._

 

Bogsnorted at his ridiculous thought before smiling down at his sleeping wife. He would have never thought that his heart would have been healed by such a bright, happy, soul such as his sweet queen. And he certainly would never have believed that a union such as theirs could have ever lasted.

 

Yet here they were. Ten years after their first meeting and deeply in love. And while that accursed potion had been the catalyst for their meeting, it'd had absolutely nothing to do with getting them together. It was real love, just as his mother had always told him about.

 

He gently stroked her fluffed up hair. The only time it ever lay flat was when they were in the bath. He loved how soft it felt when he ran his claws through it. And he particularly loved her reactions to said caresses. Such as the one she letting out now.

 

A soft, mewling keen as she stretched, arching her back and pressing her front into his side. Her wings fluttered slowly out behind her, gradually becoming more alert as she woke up. Expressive blue eyes looked up at him as Dawn gave him an adoring smile.

 

"Morning Boggy Bear." 

 

"Bog." He retorted instantly, her nicknames for him being a well-loved argument between the two. He smiled slightly as her giggles filled the room. They'd have to get up soon and see to the running of their kingdom. But for the moment, in the dim light of the forest's morning it was time for just the two of them.

 

 

 


End file.
